


We hold each other

by Flitting_hummingbird



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Depression, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Nightmares, they seek comfort in each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flitting_hummingbird/pseuds/Flitting_hummingbird
Summary: It's hard for them.They have been through too much.But they manage.Together.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	We hold each other

It's hard these days  
He goes about his days smiling, helping out the new campers, acting like everything's okay, everything's normal.  
She goes about her day much the same, planning, designing, helping out the new campers.  
It isn't.  
He knows this.  
Annabeth knows this too.  
They can see into each other's souls at this point  
One look is enough to tell the pain beneath each smile.  
They sometimes think they share a soul, and that doesn't feel too far fetched these days  
~  
It's easier, when you've been through Tartarus together.  
They know each other's each atom.  
They know each other's each neuron, each thought, each pain, each fear.  
They also know each other's happiness.  
Those are hard to come by in the sea of difficulties that is their lives, but they find it.  
It is important to find it, even in the smallest days.  
It's the thing that keeps them from going over the edge.   
But sometimes even that is not enough.  
~  
They can tell.  
When the other's breath is too jagged, when the smile's too forced.  
When the plates of half-eaten food pile up, when the laundry pile is too small.  
And they do their best to pull the other out.  
They rub their back, they sit by the other in silence, knowing how much it's comforting.  
They coax the food in their mouth, they force them to take a shower.  
They manage to get by.  
And that's all they could hope for at this point.  
~  
The nightmares are the worst.  
Whenever one has a nightmare, it is never silent.  
Limbs thrashing, throats going hoarse from shouting.  
It never is a pretty sight.  
The other always wakes them up, and then they just lay there. Not saying anything.  
Talking about it is always hard. Too hard.  
They know it well.  
And so they lay there, hoping the night air and the other's presence will wash away the dark thoughts.  
It rarely does.  
~  
It's too hard.  
They both know it.  
But they support each other through it.  
And that's the best they could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reaching here!! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
